Seth and Anne
by Abenakiwerewolf
Summary: What if Sam has a sister he never knew about? What if she came to La Push to find out why she can become a giant dog? Set after Breaking Dawn. Original Pairings. I don't own Any of these characters. I just write with them.
1. First Day

Chapter 1 First Day

My name is Anne Simon-Uley. I'm seventeen and I'm moving to Forks to look for my heritage.

My mother committed suicide the day I turned sixteen. For my birthday _everything_ changed. In her note she wrote about my father. She wanted me to go look for him. All she knew about his past was that he was full Quiluete.

So I'm going to look for him. I got my Nursing Degree early. I've always been smart. Forks Community Hospital has an opening. So I found a rented room to stay at.

I would miss Vermont and my Abenaki tribe. My grandmother knew I had to do this. She's the only one that knows what I am.

_Werewolf._

I pulled into the driveway of the house where I would be staying. The house belonged to Sue Clearwater. She was a Quiluete elder. Maybe I could get the answers I needed from her.

I hadn't given her my full name. I wanted to find out more before I told anyone that I was a Uley.

I opened the door of my car. Mist swirled around me. It was overcast, but that was normal for this area. I pulled out my single duffel bag and walked to the front door.

It was a medium sized house. It was a faded gray and had blue shutters. A small flower garden lined the walkway. _How did the flowers live without sunlight?_ I wondered.

I took a deep breath and knocked. Almost immediately a woman answered. She had short-cropped hair like my own. Lively black eyes danced underneath shapely eyebrows. She had russet skin and looked to be in her mid forties. She looked wary, like she wasn't sure if I was dangerous or not.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked.

I swallowed hard and answered, "I'm Anne Simon. I was told that there was a room for rent here?"

Sue smiled, the nervousness gone from her face. "Of course, come in."

I wiped my feet. I wanted to make a good first impression.

"The room used to be my husbands study. There's a nice picture window facing south and the furniture is sturdy." Sue said as we walked up the stairs.

We were in a hallway; there were five doors, two to each side and one at the end. Sue led me to the door on the far right. The door squeaked as she opened it.

The room was open, with a bed on the far wall. A dresser and a desk were on either side of the window. The walls were a faded green with a matching rug; the woodwork was a deep brown. It reminded me of the woods outside.

"No loud music after 9:00. Come down later and I'll give a tour of the rest of the house." Sue said. "I'll leave you to get settled."

I nodded my thanks. Sue left and I sat down on the mattress. There was a mirror on the dresser. I stared at my reflection, searching out details from my mothers face.

I had red brown skin; it had caused me grief at school. My eyes were a strange green that didn't match my skin. None of my family knew where they came from. My hair was limp and black, cut short. It was easier that way. Otherwise my wolf form was shaggy.

It was my nose and mouth that belonged to my mother. Our noses were small, with an uplifted tip. We had shared full lips. I remembered the feeling when her lips brushed my forehead.

I closed my eyes and sighed. The mattress groaned when I got up to put my things in the dresser.

I stopped and sniffed the air. Most of the time I tried not to breathe through my nose. It became uncomfortable when I could smell things that others couldn't. But this smell was both familiar and strange. It smelled like me. But it had a different quality. _No there were two scents,_ I decided. A male and a female. That both smelled like me. _Maybe, there were others like---_

I broke myself off. I couldn't afford to hope. Hope was something that made things much harder then they had to be.

I put my clothes away in the dresser. I had given up wearing dresses and other things. When I lost my temper I destroyed them. I finally decided that easily replaceable things were the best.

Finally I went downstairs. Sue was sitting on a couch in the living room.

"Have a seat, there are some things I need to explain," Sue said. I sat on a chair next to the couch.

"I'm an elder of the tribe. That means that a lot of the time people are going to come here. My son and daughter still sleep here occasionally. It's a strange arrangement, but it works."

Sue looked at me hard for a second. "Don't get them angry. They both have problems with their tempers, Leah more than Seth."

I nodded my understanding and Sue continued on a more cheery note. "The kitchen is in the other room, the bathroom is over there. The door of the fridge is yours, as is the top shelf of the linen closet."

A knock on the door interrupted her. I watched as Sue's eyes lit up. She excused herself and went to answer it. "Charlie what are you doing here?"

"I came up to drop off your sweater, you left it at my house." The speaker was a middle-aged man. He had receding brown curls and a potbelly. He wore a jacket with a police badge on it. He had brown eyes that twinkled mischievously. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Who's this?"

"This is Anne Simon, she's renting the upstairs room. Anne this is Charlie Swan." Sue introduced us.

"Are you Quiluete?" Charlie asked.

I avoided the question. "I'm part Abenaki." I saw his confused look. "They live in the Northeast. Vermont, New Hampshire, Maine, and a little bit of Canada and New York."

Charlie nodded, looking a little less dazed.

I turned to Sue, "Thanks for showing me around. I'd better get some rest before work tomorrow."

"Where do you work?" Charlie asked.

"I got a nursing job at Forks Community Hospital." I explained.

Charlie smiled. "You'll be working with Dr. Cullen then. He's a great doctor."

I noticed that Sue didn't seem to have as good an opinion about this 'Dr. Cullen'. Her face pinched. She seemed to be worried. I smiled and headed back up the stairs.

I sighed as I pulled out the picture of my mother. I traced her features. I didn't understand how Uley could have affected her so much that she died over him. I held back tears as I looked at the picture. Gently I set it down on the bedside table. I pulled out the note that Mom had written.

My baby,

I'm so sorry that I have to leave you. I held on as long as I could. I'll miss you so much. Try to live your life as well as you can. I love you. This has nothing to do with you. You have been the best daughter a woman could have. Don't do what I did, no matter what happens.

Look for your father. I know that he was full Quiluete. The La Push reservation is in Washington, near Seattle. I love you so much. Goodbye, my darling Anne Simon-Uley.

I put the note back in my bag. I couldn't hold back the tears. I let them flow while I changed into my nightshirt and rocked myself to sleep.

Morning dawned, dreary and early as opposed to bright and early. I dressed and ran downstairs to eat breakfast with Sue. I declined the bacon but accepted the eggs and toast. I explained that I was a vegetarian, I believed in _saving_ lives, not _taking_ them.

After I grabbed my jacket and nearly ran to my car. I barely noticed the drive to the hospital. Suddenly I was pulling into the parking lot. I stepped out of my car.

"You must be Anne. I'm George Crewman." The speaker was a middle-aged man with a receding hairline. He smelled of cheap soap and a strong aftershave. He reminded me of Charlie, somehow.

I smiled and nodded. I had to make a good impression. I had volunteered at the hospital back home, but this was my first real job.

"I'll show you around. Your shift doesn't start till 6:00. I'll introduce you to people." Over helpful, but sweet.

As I stepped into the hospital a cloyingly sweet scent filled my nose. I had never smelled anything like it. It was sweet, but painful somehow. I sneezed repeatedly, my eyes watering.

"Are you alright?" George asked.

I tried not to breathe through my nose. I didn't know why I had been breathing through it, but I quickly stopped. "Just allergies." I gasped.

George smiled and showed me around. Names blurred, I hoped that no one would expect me to remember the titles.

One doctor stood out however.

"Dr. Cullen this is Anne Simon. Anne, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

Dr. Cullen looked like a model, not a doctor. He looked to be in his early twenties and had blonde hair and perfect features. He had light amber eyes. His only flaw was the smell that came off of him. Even breathing through my mouth, I could smell the painfully sweet odor.

"A pleasure to meet you, Anne." He was looking at me as if he smelled something unusual too. "I read about you in the Boston Globe, you're the youngest nurse ever."

I blushed, thankful that I had dark skin to hide it. "I tried to not get that published."

Dr. Cullen laughed. It sounded like bells, but I felt a quiver of fear go through my body.

"I have to go to surgery, but it was good to meet you," he said. I watched as he left. He was remarkably graceful, but like a giant cat was graceful. It didn't put me at ease.

By then it was time for my shift. I lost myself in the work. I_ loved_ being a nurse. It was amazing to use my speed to help save lives.

Before I was ready, my shift was over. I headed to my car. It was an old station wagon. I liked it, it had character. Plus it had gotten me from Vermont to Washington.

I carefully pulled out and headed to the highway. It was 3:00 in the afternoon.

I wasn't ready to go back to my rented room, so I pulled up to the La Push beach. A family was playing in the surf.

I sat on a rock near the waves. I thought about things. It was disturbing, the smell at the hospital. I couldn't ask anyone about it, I had learned to separate what _normal_ people smelled and what _I_ smelled. Dr. Cullen was dangerous. I didn't know how I knew that, but Grandmother had told me to listen to my instincts. A shout disturbed me from my reverie.

_"MY BABY!"_ Came the scream. I looked up to see a small head of black hair get sucked into the undertow. I didn't think, I just dove in.

I didn't have time to take a full breathe before went under. Opening my eyes underwater I saw the little girl drift down. I lunged and grabbed her by her hair. Trying not to inhale seawater, I shot through to the surface.

I don't know how I made it to shore. Hands pulled the girl from me. I shook my head and set to work pumping the water from her lungs.

"Get blankets or towels, she's going to be cold." I snapped. I flipped my hair out of the way and breathed into her. It was the most beautiful sound when she took a gasping breath. "Claire, Claire," gasped the mother.

Now that I knew that the child was alive, I could relax.

"Somebody get Quill!"

"Call an ambulance!"

I pitched my voice over the babble. "Calm down! She needs to rest! Get her to place with a heater or she'll go into shock."

A crowd had formed. They stared at me. "I'm a nurse, I know what I'm talking about," I snapped. My hands shook. _No_, I thought, _I don't have time for that._

"Quill! I want Quill!" the girl screamed. _Thank God_, I thought, _if she has enough energy to throw a fit, she's going to be fine._

We were hustled into a house near the parking lot. A heater was turned on. "Is there a fireplace?" I asked. When the answer was yes, I continued, "We need to get a fire set up in there. Electrical heat will dehumidify the air. A natural source of heat is best. We'll need liquids, preferably some sort of sugary stuff, like juice."

I took the blankets and pulled them around the child. She had fallen asleep. That was all I could do for her. I rattled off instructions to her family. I was always like this in an emergency. I took control without thinking about it.

Finally I looked around. The girl's family was huddled around her, stroking her face. Three guys were staring at me. They had the Quiluete russet skin and were standing in the same positions. All they were wearing was cut-off jeans. I could see that they were extremely muscular.

The door burst open, a panicked looking young man ran to the girl's side. He picked her up and held her close.

"Claire, Claire, Claire," he crooned.

I rolled my eyes and took Claire from him. A gasp rose. I glared at the young man. "She needs to rest." I put her back down next to the fire and piled more blankets on her.

The young man glowered at me.

I challenged him with my eyes. "A piece of advice. _Never_ get between a nurse and her patient."

"Who are you?" The voice came from the largest of the three men.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my short hair. A thought occurred to me, I breathed through my nose. A musky scent filled my nostrils. _They were like me._ Their scent was exactly the same as mine. I still didn't trust them.

To the guy I said, "I'm Anne Simon, I've got an RN. I know what I'm talking about when it comes to medical stuff. Anyone at the hospital can vouch for me, as can Sue Clearwater. I'm staying at her house."

Sue's name clearly affected them. I decided to ignore them.

I turned to Claire's mother. "Keep her warm and give her lots of fluids. She'll be back to normal in a few hours." I left Claire's mother instructions on how to take care of her. I also left her my phone number, incase she had questions.

Still ignoring the young men I let myself out. I tramped to my car. Great, I thought, I'm wet.

The cold didn't bother me. I ran a higher temperature then normal people. 107 degrees F. I drove myself back to Sue's house.

As I got out of the car I looked around. Someone was watching me. I sniffed the air, trying to be subtle about it. There was an earthy smell, but the wind was against me. Still wary, I went inside.

"Anne, you're soaking wet! What happened?" Sue gasped as she saw me.

I picked at my wet clothes. "Do you know Claire?" when Sue nodded, I continued, "She almost drowned, I dove in and saved her."

I laughed at Sue's astonished look. "I do things like that, you'll get used to it. I need to take a shower."

I went upstairs to get my bathing supplies. I took a quick shower. The smell of the lavender shampoo soothed me. Mom had always worn lavender perfume.

As I toweled myself dry, I heard voices in the living room.

"How much do you know about her?" The voice was male.

"She's seventeen, she moved here from Vermont. She said that she's half Abenaki. She didn't mention what the other half was. She does work at the hospital. I don't think that she's dangerous." That was Sue.

Only one of us can manage that undertow. I'll look into it."

Who was she talking to? And why was she talking about me? Dangerous? I'd sometimes felt like I couldn't be trusted to be around people, but it had been a long time since I had lost my temper like that.

I waited until I heard the front door close, before I came out of the bathroom. Sue was in the kitchen. Quietly, I snuck up the stairs to my room.

I moved the desk chair to the window. Putting my elbows on the windowsill, I looked out into the night. It was clear tonight, the stars and the moon gilded the trees and turned the mist to quicksilver. I opened the window. The cool night air blew into my room.

Suddenly, I felt a longing. I wanted someone to share this night with. I wanted someone to understand me and reassure me that I wasn't a freak. My eyes closed in agony.

I didn't want what happened to my mother to happen to me. I couldn't, wouldn't leave a child like that.

Then again, I didn't have the comfort of suicide. My body healed remarkably fast. I snorted. Fast enough that anything I did wouldn't work.

I turned from the window and pulled out my mother's letter once again. The tear's came immediately and I didn't try to stop them like every night since my mother's death, I cried myself to sleep.

Sue opened Anne's door. If Anne was awake, Sue had the pretense of leaving sheets. It happened that she was asleep. From the looks of it, Anne had fallen asleep crying. In her hand was a grubby note. Sue gently took it and read it. She gasped. "Werewolf," she whispered.


	2. Acceptance

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. Sue did a good job of acting normal. I was amused by her antics with Charlie. It was clear that they were more then just friends. But they were older and set in their ways. Change didn't happen easily to older people, at least that was what I'd found.

I had soon realized that the one store in La Push didn't have any tofu or vegetarian options. I had asked Sue and she told me that the only other store in the area was Forks Outfitters.

It was Saturday when I finally went. As I drove out of La Push, I felt a release. But I was nowhere closer to finding out who the hell my father was. I couldn't tell anyone about me, they'd either lock me up in an asylum or give me up for medical testing. More likely the asylum.

I enjoyed the shopping in a mind numbing way. I was able to find a fairly good brand of tofu and the rice milk was for a very reasonable price.

I headed back to La Push. I had taken to haunting the beach, sitting on the rocks. So automatically I drove towards the beach instead of heading back to Sue's.

It would never really be my house, my home. It would always be Sue's. I wondered if I would ever belong anywhere.

I parked and walked down to the rocks nearest the surf. I sat there for a long time meditating. I thought about a number of things, why the hospital might smell, why the young man, Quill, was so possessive of Claire, and most of all I thought of who my father might be.

Finally I remembered that the tofu should get into a fridge soon. I left the place where earth, water, and sky met and headed back up to my car.

When I got back to Sue's I heard voices inside. Shrugging, I opened the door. I saw the company that Sue had. Five young men, one older man in a wheelchair and a young woman with extensive scarring sat in the living room with Sue.

I smiled and headed to the kitchen with my groceries. No one spoke as I put the food away in my allotted space. When I started up the stairs, Sue stopped me.

"Anne this is Billy Black," she pointed to the older man, "Sam Uley," I froze at the last name, she continued, "His wife Emily, and Jared, Paul, Collin and Brady."

I nodded, trying not to show the affect Sam's last name had on me. "It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, trying not to stare at Sam. I headed up the stairs before I could give anything away. The air had reeked of the scents that I had smelled before.

I sat on my bed for a few minutes, my mind in a whirl. Sam was too young to be my father, that much was clear. Did he have the same father? Was it a coincidence? We had the same scent, was that normal? Was it possible?

A knock on my door distracted me. I went over and opened it. Sue stood outside.

"Yes?"

Sue looked at me nervously. "Would you come down and talk with us for a minute? We need to ask you something."

I nodded, confused and followed her down. Sue gestured to a seat near Sam and Emily.

Billy began, "Do you know any Quiluete legends?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm Abenaki. I don't know any of your legends."

"Our legends tell us that the Quiluete tribe is descended from wolves. Our warriors turned into wolves to fight their enemies."

I tensed. Was this the answer I was looking for? They looked at me intently.

I took a deep breath. "Interesting. Why did you want to tell me this?"

Sam spoke, "Who are your parents?"

I shook my head, "My mother is Barbara Simon. She was pure Abenaki."

"Was?"

I winced, "She died a year ago."

"I'm sorry," Sam said, "And your father?"

"I don't know who my father is. He left before I was born." I answered. I raised my chin, glaring at Sam. "Why all these questions?"

Sam and the others looked at Billy. It was like a bad cop show.

Billy looked at me seriously. "What was your father?"

My hands began to shake; I could feel the heat coursing through my body. My mouth went dry.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Was he Quiluete?" Billy asked, leaning forward.

Tears started to form. How could they know? I could see that there was no escape. They wouldn't let me leave until I answered.

"Yes."

Billy leaned back, a strange look in his eyes. "What was your father's name?"

A tear trickled down my cheek. "Uley." I glared at Sam.

Billy sighed and looked at Sam. "Great. Now we need to track down your father and see how many children he produced."

Sam looked at me. Furious tears streaked down my face.

"I think we owe you an explanation. Billy, Sue and I are elders of tribe. I, along with Jared, Paul, Collin and Brady are protectors of the tribe. We inherited the gene from our fathers. There are others like us, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Quill, and Embry. You are like us. You can turn into a wolf."

I froze. Sam continued. "Your father is my father. He was a no good bastard who left my mother. You inherited the wolf." Sam shook his head, "Why did you come here?"

I looked down, "My mother didn't just die, she committed suicide. She never got over him. She died on my sixteenth birthday. I was a year away from getting my Nursing Degree, so I continued with my studies. I came here because I knew that my father was Quiluete. I wanted to find out more about my heritage. Maybe here I would get some answers. Also I couldn't stay in Vermont for another second. Grandmother understood, she said it was something I had to do. She helped me get here."

I closed my eyes.

Emily came over and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry."

Billy straightened. "I think Jacob needs to know."

Sam scowled at him. "She's my sister, she should stay with me."

Billy gave him a look. Sam sighed and told his friends, "Come on." He kissed Emily and told her, "Be right back."

Jared, Paul, Collin and Brady filed out. Sam looked at me. "Coming?"

I glanced at him warily, "Where?"

Sam smiled grimly. "To go see the other pack. Also to see how well you phase."

I nodded, "I want more explanations on the way."

When we were outside I stepped behind a tree and stripped. I pulled the heat from the center of my body and fell forward as a wolf. I trotted out to meet the others.

Sam was huge. His fur was black, unlike my silvery gray. I stood still as they surrounded me, examining.

_Well,_ Sam thought, _Nice. Okay, you can phase._

I stood still, shocked._ How can I hear you?_

The others laughed. I bristled, showing my teeth. _Knock it off,_ Sam said, the laughter stopped immediately. _We know how it felt for the first time._

_Sorry, Anne. _Said one of the others, I thought it was Jared. _I can't imagine how it must have been by yourself, at least we had Sam._

I sat down. _All right. I want explanations. How do I do this? Why do I do this and do you have any idea why the hospital smells?_

Sam sat down. _We are the protectors of the tribe; _He explained again, _we keep the tribe safe from vampires._

_Vampires?_ I asked

_Vampires_. Sam said. _You work at the hospital right?_

_I'm a nurse._

_So you've noticed how it smells?_ Sam asked.

_Yes, I had a sneezing attack. It was especially bad around Dr. Cullen, _I said.

Sam and the others nodded their understanding. _That's because he's a vampire. We can smell them. Dr. Cullen isn't as bad as he could be though._ Sam sighed. _Jacob! _He called.

_What?_ Came a voice. It was muted as if from a distance.

_It looks like we've got a new werewolf. My sister just showed up. She saved Claire. She's a nurse._

There was a pause; _We'll meet you at the border in five minutes._ Another pause. _Edward and Carlisle want to come too._

_Fine,_ growled Sam. To me he said, _We'll explain on the way._

It was an amazing feeling to run with others. I had never had anybody to run with. I had run with coyotes before, but it wasn't the same. I still wasn't quite sure what was going on, but I had a general idea. What's more, I felt accepted.

I ran next to Sam; Jared was on his other side. I had brought my clothes with me. I had to admit that tying them to my back leg was a good idea.

Sam and the others had explained the history behind the two packs and the Cullens. I felt sympathetic towards Bella. I also had the feeling that Sam was biased.

I was shocked to learn that because I wasn't a part of either pack yet, they could only hear what I wanted to say. It sounded like they could hear all of each other's thoughts. Sam warned me that Edward; one of the "bloodsuckers" could hear thoughts too. I found their names for vampires amusing. I had made the mistake of laughing out loud. They had stared at me strangely after that.

Finally we reached the border. There was an unspoken agreement that we would phase. I quickly dressed. I had the feeling that Sam would kill anyone that looked at me twice. He was a little over-protective. But it was nice to finally have more family then just Grandmother.

I kept my face carefully blank as we approached. The wolves caught my attention first. In front was who I assumed to be Jacob. Behind him was a girl that had to be Leah. Then there was Embry and Quill. Quill smiled at me. Sam had explained that Claire was the girl that Quill had imprinted on. I wasn't entirely sure what 'imprinting' was, but it sounded like it would be bad if Claire had died.

Dr. Cullen and another person stood a little apart from the wolves. I took in Edward. He had the same amber eyes as Dr. Cullen. I glanced between him and Jacob. _All the trouble that Sam had told me about was because of them? _I tried not to roll my eyes. _This is a strange place. _

Edward smiled when he heard my thoughts. I ignored him.

"Sam, this is your sister?" Jacob asked.

Before Sam could reply another person ran up. I was distracted. He had the same russet skin as all of the wolves, but his seemed to be like living silk. His black eyes were riveted to mine.

The universe shifted. Suddenly it wasn't gravity, but him that held me here. Life had changed forever.

As if I was in a trance, I walked toward him. His longer legs crossed the distance more quickly. Everyone else was forgotten. There was just the two of us. Hesitantly he raised his hand to my cheek.

"Anne, can I introduce you to Seth?" Jacob asked. Seth didn't look away from me as he gave Jacob the finger.

I looked down and blushed.

"Well this makes things more complicated." Sam said. I resisted the urge to flip him off too. "I guess I know which pack she'll belong to."

Leah stalked up to Seth. "You didn't!" she snarled. "My baby _brother_ imprinted before I did!"

Seth groaned and glared at her. "Go away, Leah!"

I tried to concentrate. It was amazingly hard when Seth was standing so close to me. "Would someone like to explain what just happened?"

Jacob laughed. "You just imprinted on Seth and Seth imprinted on you."

"Stop confusing her!" Seth reprimanded Jacob, to me he said, "We're soul-mates. It's as simple as that."

I sighed. "Why me? All I wanted was to get away from Vermont and find out what the hell I am."

I looked around. Sam was glaring at me. "What's your problem?" I asked.

Edward answered. "He doesn't want Jacob's pack getting any bigger and he feels that since you're his sister, that you should stay with him."

Sam glared at Edward. He turned and melted away into the trees. His pack followed him.

"That's going to be a problem." Leah muttered. She glared at me. Seth turned his body so that I was behind him.

Carlisle smiled at me. "You're still not sure what's going on, are you?"

I shook my head.

"Why don't we go back to the house?" Embry suggested.

"Come on, we'll tell you the story along the way." Jacob said.

Seth put his arm around me. It felt nice in a strange way. Edward smiled again. That was going to get old fast. Jacob began his version of what happened. Finally he finished, "So the Volturri ran off, and we've been here ever since."

"I had the feeling that Sam was biased when he told me." I said, thinking back. Edward growled.

Jacob looked at him, "That bad?"

Edward nodded once.

"I like to look at both sides of the argument before I decide which side I'll choose." I said.

Carlisle nodded approvingly. It was strange having him here. I had known that he wasn't normal, but to have him, who was basically one of my bosses, here was very weird.

As we approached the house, I was blinded by another sneezing attack. I remembered to breathe through my mouth.

"You'll get used to the smell," Seth assured me.

"Just think about how it is for us." Edward said. "You don't smell like a pile of roses yourself."

I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him. He caught the thought anyway and rolled his eyes.

A small child came running out of the house and leapt into Jacob's arms. She had brown ringlets down to her waist. Her skin was pale, with two rosy cheeks. She was the most beautiful child I had ever seen. I smiled as she looked at me curiously. This had to be Renesmee, the child that Sam told me about. She didn't look like the spawn of Satan that Sam described her as being.

She touched her hand to Jacob's cheek. He laughed.

"That's Anne. Seth imprinted on her and she imprinted on Seth." Renessmee touched him again. "Yes, she's like us." Another touch. "Yes she's like Auntie Leah."

Leah growled. Jacob laughed. Renessmee touched him again and he looked at Edward. A silent communication happened between them. Edward called out "Bella."

"Coming!" came a call.

A young woman came from behind the house. She had brown hair and deep reddish amber eyes. She had the same perfect features as Dr. Cullen and Edward.

"Who's this?" she asked as she took me in.

"This is Anne." Edward explained. "Apparently Sam's father settled down with an Abenaki woman. Anne is their daughter. Seth just imprinted on her."

Jacob turned to Leah, "This should give you hope. You were wrong, stop moping."

"Nessie wants to know if she can talk to Anne." Edward told Bella.

"I don't see any reason why not. If Seth imprinted on her she must be safe," Bella said.

"My thoughts exactly." Jacob said as he handed Renesmee to me. Edward snorted.

She was a sturdy little thing. Her face dimpled as she reached to touch my face.

I gasped as an image grew in my mind. Sam had explained what it was, but that didn't make it any less shocking.

I watched from Renesmee's point of view, perched in Bella's arms, as they ran with Jacob's pack. They were running for the joy of it. That looks like fun, I thought.

The image changed to that of a meal around a table. The wolves ate while Edward and Bella sat with them. A cup of blood approached the 'camera'. _Eww._

The image faded and I opened my eyes. Renessmee smiled at me. "You are a remarkable child." I told her. I looked at the others.

"Welcome to the pack," Jacob told me. All of us went inside, me toting along Renesmee.


	3. The Cullens

The room was open. It had white walls and pale wood paneling. The furniture was sturdy, but looked modern and expensive.

"So how did you come to be here?" Carlisle asked.

Everyone looked at me. It was a little strange. "My mother is pure Abenaki. She met Uley, and he left before I was born. She and Grandmother raised me. Mom never got over Uley. She committed suicide on my sixteenth birthday. In her note she told me that Uley was pure Quiluete. I heard that there was a nursing job available, so I came here. I was hoping that I could find some answers. Apparently I have."

Seth put his arm around me. I looked at him. It was freaky, my attraction to him. "So what exactly is imprinting?" I asked.

"Werewolves find their soul-mates that way." Jacob explained, "It's love at first sight but more permanent." He smiled at Bella. I had the feeling that there was an inside joke.

Jacob turned his attention back to me. "Sam told you what werewolves do?"

I nodded. "I just want to make it clear that I'm not killing anyone. I don't care if he or she is a vampire. Killing anything is not right. I became a nurse so that I could heal people not kill them."

Dr. Cullen looked at me in amazement. "It's like I'm looking in a mirror."

"Except I'm a vegetarian." I said.

"I can't live without blood. I substitute animal blood for humans." Carlisle countered.

"What you do with your life is your decision. I won't make choices for you, but I will make choices for myself. I'm not killing anyone!" I said vehemently.

Embry stared at me. "A vegetarian werewolf?"

He and Quill laughed. I growled. _So much for being accepted,_ I thought. I should have known not to get my hopes up.

Edward caught my thought. His face turned bitter. I wondered what he was thinking. His words surprised me, "Are you really so normal that you can justify laughing? Are any of us normal?"

Quill and Embry shut up. I looked at Edward. _Ok, maybe vampires aren't that bad._ Edward raised his eyebrows. I amended that thought; _they were just annoying._

I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 6:00. I had thirty minutes to get back in time for dinner.

"I have to go. I don't want Sue to get mad. She said she needed a taste tester for the food she was cooking for her dinner with Charlie." I said. All of them except Edward stared at me.

"Sue Clearwater?" Leah asked. I nodded.

Seth seemed to be having a hard time keeping a straight face. In a strangled voice he said, "Sue's our mom."

"And Charlie's my dad," added Bella.

I groaned, "This entire area is tied up in knots!" I shook my head. "I have work tomorrow anyway. I need to get back."

"Do you want us to drive you?" Jacob asked.

I shook my head. "I'd rather run. It's a remarkable feeling to be able to run and not be ashamed of what I am. I intend to enjoy it."

Seth followed me out. I glanced at him nervously. I didn't really know him.

"It's okay, I won't bite," he said. "So, who are you? What do you like, what don't you like?"

I smiled. It was impossible not to like him. So I told him about myself, "I am a nurse. It is my entire being. I _love _healing people. As for my likes and dislikes, I like my freedom; I like my right to choose. I _don't_ like people telling me to kill things."

Seth nodded. "When did you first phase?"

I cringed. "When I found my mom. I had been holding it in for a really long time. But when I saw her, dead, I," I trailed off. I couldn't continue. Seth seemed to understand.

"My dad died of a heart attack. Two years ago. I was shocked that Mom rented out his study. There are a lot of memories in that room."

I frowned. "I should get a new place. Sam's not going to be that happy with me."

"Nope. But he'll get over it. I've always liked Edward and Bella. They're people to me, not leeches."

I snorted.

"What?" Seth asked, confused.

I shook my head. "All of this name calling reminds me of kindergarteners." I laughed.

Seth smiled. "Yeah, Rosalie's not that fond of us. 'Dog, Mongrel, Mutt,' etc. etc."

"Who's Rosalie?" I asked. I still didn't know everything.

Seth's grin was rueful. "Okay, Carlisle made Edward a vamp. Then Esme, Carlisle's wife. Then Carlisle converted Rosalie. Rosalie found Emmett, dying, and had Carlisle turn him into a vamp too. Edward saved Bella by turning her into a vampire. Alice and Jasper joined them a while back. Alice is great. You should hear the rants she goes on about how she can't see us werewolves."

My head was reeling with all the information. "She can't see us? Is she blind?"

Seth laughed, "No. Some vampires have special abilities, Edward can read thoughts, Bella can stop other vamps from getting access to her mind, I think its call a 'Shield'. Jasper can affect people's emotions; make them excited or sad. And Alice can see the future. But if someone changes his or her mind, the future changes. And she can't see us or Nessie for some reason."

"Nessie?"

"That's Renesmee's nickname."

I nodded, feeling a little less dazed. I trotted behind a tree to phase. Seth followed. "What are you doing?"

I looked at him in surprise. "Phasing." I saw the look on his face and understood. "I know that we're supposedly soul mates, but I don't know you that well and until I do I'm going behind a tree to phase."

Seth nodded his understanding and walked to the other side of the tree. I stripped and phased.

I walked out to meet him. He had phased as well and my first feeling was shock.

He had sandy fur with golden highlights. His black eyes glinted mischievously at me.

_Your wolf form is gorgeous,_ he said, mirroring my thoughts. I would have blushed if I could. As it was I looked away.

_Thanks, you're not that bad looking yourself_ I replied.

Seth grinned, showing off very white teeth. I nipped him and ran off towards La Push.

_Jeese, slow down! I can't keep up. I wonder if insane speed is a female werewolf thing? Leah is as fast as you._ Seth said, five yards behind me.

I laughed. _I'm smaller and have longer legs. I'm built for speed. And you're out of shape. Coyote's can keep up with me for crying out loud!_

_Coyotes?_

_Yep. You wouldn't imagine how lonely you could get. I ran with the local coyote pack for a couple months._ I slowed down a little. I hated running slow.

_How old are you?_

_Seventeen. You?_

_Sixteen and a half. But age doesn't matter with imprinting. Jacob imprinted on Nessie when she was born. _

_Say what!?_ I was flabbergasted. A baby? Sam had told me that Jacob imprinted on Renesmee but it hadn't really sunk in yet.

_I'm not kidding. Should have seen Bella when she found out. _

I saw his memories. For crying out loud she looked like a leopard seal or some kind of predator. I winced when Seth's shoulder broke.

_It wasn't that bad, she snapped right out of it. She had remarkable control for a newborn. _

More memories. I shuddered at the pictures forming in my/his mind. A female vampire with fiery red hair, a male that Seth had fought with.

We had reached the border by then. _Jacob? Dang he's not wolf right now. _Seth said.

_Why should that matter? _I asked.

_Because only Alpha's can talk to each other when they're in wolf form. We have to wait for a patrol._

_Why can't we just---_

Sam melted out of the trees. His wolf features were impassive as he watched us. Seth nodded.

_Let's go phase. I want to go home and tell Mom_.

We trotted apart to phase.

By the time we came back, Sam was human. He scowled when Seth shyly reached out and took my hand. His skin was the same temperature as mine. It felt nice.

"Hi Sam." I said.

He said nothing as we ran through the mist, back towards Sue's house.

Great. I had found out what I was. I had even found my other half, for that's what Seth was, but it seemed that my newly acquired brother was giving me the silent treatment. Talk about kindergarteners.

I focused on Seth's hand in my own. It felt right. I had finally found a place where I belonged.


	4. Seth

Sue seemed very glad to see me. She didn't comment on Seth's and my hands [still intertwined.] I assumed that Sam had already told her everything.

Sam had taken off as soon as Sue's house was in sight. I had looked after him, a little confused by his reaction. Seth had assured me that it wasn't anything I had done. [Werewolves don't blame each other for involuntary reactions like imprinting.]

Sue had sat me down, like nothing had happened and force fed me samples of her cooking, demanding honest answers.

When Seth complained that he wasn't getting any food, Sue scoffed, "Please! I want taste buds that are still unused to my cooking. You've eaten it for years!"

Seth rolled his eyes and snuck bits when her back was turned. I bit my lip. Mom and I had had a relationship like this in the kitchen.

Sue finally turned to me. "Are you going to move out?"

I was surprised, "Why?"

Seth answered, "You don't have to, but it would make things easier. The Cullen's," he ignored his

mother's wince, "are building a house on their land for us to stay at. Jacob can't be away from Nessie, so the pack stays there most of the time."

I thought about this before I said, "I'm not leaving my job. I spent a big part of my life getting a nursing degree and I'm not about to give it up. I love nursing."

Seth nodded, "You could probably get rides with Carlisle."

I wrinkled my nose, remembering the smell. Then I shrugged.

"But you don't have to go anywhere right now," Sue said. "I like having you in the house." She began to wrap up the food that she was bringing over to Charlie's. "I have to go now, but I'll be back."

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Seth teased.

Sue smiled warningly, "Both." With that last bit, she walked out.

Seth groaned. "I thought she was never going to leave!" He turned to me, "Would you like to see my room?"

When I nodded, he grabbed my hand and towed me up the stairs. It turned out that his room was next to mine.

"One of my favorite things was to stay up and listen to Dad on the computer," Seth said as he opened the door and flicked on the light.

I gasped when I saw the interior. A bed took up space on the wall closest. A desk similar to mine sat next to it. Posters of cars hung on the walls. Another picture window looked out into the forest.

What surprised me were the lights. He had strung up Christmas lights on the ceiling, so that they were the main source of light. More lights draped around the upper edges of the walls and around the floorboards.

"Do you like cars?" Seth asked, gesturing towards the posters.

I rolled my eyes, "I can't stand them, unless they're diesel or hybrids. Regular cars waste our resources. Give me a good bike any day."

Seth looked surprised, then his face turned sly, "Well, I'll enjoy bringing you to see the light."

I smiled sarcastically at him, "As I will enjoy bringing you."

We laughed for a moment. It felt surprisingly comfortable to be with him. I had had the longest day, but I was willing to combat the weariness to spend more time with him.

Despite my best effort, I yawned. Seth was immediately contrite, "I'm sorry, you must be exhausted."

I smiled, "It's not everyday that you find out that you're a werewolf and that that's normal."

Seth smiled and led me to my room. "Are you really a vegetarian?" he asked.

I nodded, "I've got a great recipe for roasted tofu, if you want to give it a try."

Seth nodded warily, not sure what he was getting himself into.

I shook my head ruefully, and opened my door. Seth followed me, looking around.

He saw the picture of my mom. "You look a lot like her. Except for your eyes."

I blushed. "No one is sure where these eyes came from. Mom was pure Abenaki, and apparently my father, may he rot in hell, was full Quiluete. Those don't mix into green eyes."

Seth smiled. A nervous look came into his eyes. Gently he crossed the space between us and leaned forward. I froze, shocked.

Ever so gently, he brushed his lips against mine. Heat flared over my face, and I, gently, kissed him back. Seth grew bolder and I matched his heat.

Pulling back, Seth cradled my head in his hands. His dark eyes melted into mine. "I should let you sleep," he whispered.

I couldn't speak, even when Seth picked me up and lay me down on my bed. My eyes fluttered shut and I was unconscious.

I knew I was dreaming, but I couldn't wake up. I approached the door to my mother's bedroom. I knew what I would find when I opened it, but I couldn't help hoping that I would see her again.

The door opened and I saw my mother lying on the bed, her eyes closed. She wasn't breathing and the room stank of death.

I screamed, wrenching up. I sat there sobbing. A warm arm wrapped around me. Seth had never gone back to his room.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

I turned and sobbed into his chest. He patted my back awkwardly.

"Just a bad dream. A true dream." I sobbed.

Seth understood. "It's okay, I'm here. I'm here." Gently he rocked me until I was calmer.

I took a deep breath. "Sorry." His eyes tightened.

"Don't apologize. You're still grieving. A year isn't enough time to move on." Seth said, soothingly.

I stared at him, tears trickling down my face. He really seemed to understand.

I put my head against his chest; he rubbed my back until I fell asleep once more.

It was morning when I awoke again. Seth was lying next to me, snoring lightly. I stared at his face. He had skin that seemed like silk, his nose was strong, but it suited him. His eyelashes were ridiculously long. When he was awake it seemed like black ferns surrounding a dark pool. I snorted quietly at my poetic nature.

His lips were soft, I blushed at remembering how soft, and his hair was short. It wasn't limp like mine, but had body and was as black as a raven's wing.

Crap, I had to write a poem. When I started using similes to describe things, I knew I had no option.

Carefully I got out of bed. I crossed over to my desk and grabbed a piece of paper.

_Seth_

_The wolf is strong, _

_The boy inside stronger,_

_Tawny fur,_

_And russet skin surrounds eyes like onyx. _

_A life line for those in need. _

_He prowls the forest,_

_Could it be that this creature belongs to me?_

_What have I done to be so lucky?_

_Our fur matches,_

_Gold and Silver._

_Entwined together,_

_Love cannot be denied. _

_No matter what the form._

I left it on my desk and went to get clothes. I chose a tee shirt and shorts, and headed downstairs to take a shower.

I turned on the water as hot as I could. As always the lavender scent reassured me. _I wonder if Mom would have approved of Seth? I wonder what Grandmother will think? _I thought idly. I shrugged.

I quietly ran up the stairs. When I opened my door, Seth was awake and sitting on my bed. He looked at me strangely.

" _'Love cannot be denied'?_" he quoted.

I blushed. "I'm an idiot, but I love you."

Seth came over to me. "You are not an idiot. We imprinted on each other. We should love each other. I love you."

I looked into his dark eyes and saw total honesty. He leaned forward and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. I felt his breath on the inside of my mouth and gasped. He kissed me hungrily, like I was the air and he was drowning. I thought of something and pulled away.

"Can werewolves get HIV?" I asked.

Seth shook his head. "We can't get sick. And Carlisle would have told us."

"Okay then." I said, before he kissed me again.

A couple of minutes later, Seth pulled away. "We should get some food."

I nodded and led the way downstairs. Sue wasn't up yet. I started to pull the ingredients for my usual breakfast. Granola and rice milk with honey.

"What is that?" Seth asked, his nose wrinkled up as he gestured towards the rice milk.

I rolled my eyes. "Rice milk. It's a milk substitute made from rice. It's great, do you want some?"

Seth shook his head and got out some kind of brand cereal. "Give me whole milk any day."

I rolled my eyes again and sighed. "I can hear your heart struggling already."

"Hey! I eat healthy foods. I'm not about to make the same mistake my dad did."

In response to my questioning look, Seth said, "He died of a heart attack."

"Sorry."

He shrugged. "It's okay." He changed the subject, "So, what do you want to do today?"

I smiled. "My shift at the hospital starts at 3:00 p.m. I work until six. It's a short shift. Before then, I'm all yours."

Seth smiled. "Would you like to hang out with the pack?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

We wolfed down out breakfast [no pun intended] and started to head out the door. I left a note for Sue; I didn't want her to worry.

"Do we need to wait for Sam?" I asked.

Seth shook his head. "Not when we're leaving. We didn't really need to wait for Sam, but it was polite."

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged. We walked into the woods. This time I didn't go behind a tree to phase. The look on Seth's face went a long way towards healing my heart.

He stripped to phase as well. I tried not to stare at his supple body. Then we were off, racing through the forest.

Every time I did this, the feeling in my legs amazed me. I felt like I could run forever and never get tired.

_It is a nice feeling isn't it? We don't patrol because our packs land is Cullen land. But sometimes we just run the border for the fun of it,_ Seth said.

_Patrol?_

_Look for vampires. Sam's pack patrols and looks for vampires that crossed onto their land. _There were images in his head of trees shooting past. _I mean, we patrol when there's danger but we don't want to kill one of the Cullen's friends. As long as they don't hunt in the area, we let them be. _

_Huh. _Sam had told me about patrolling, but just in passing. It seemed that he had given me the bare bones of the story. And he had made the story seem like all vampires were evil.

Seth answered my unspoken thoughts; _Sam blames the Cullens for existing. If they hadn't come back, then none of us would have phased._

I caught his unspoken thoughts. The Quiluetes didn't phase unless there were vampires around.

_But what about me? There weren't any vampires around when I phased for the first time. I would remember that smell. _I remembered when I smelled that sickly scent for the first time.

_You phased when you felt a really strong emotion. We often do that. _Flickers, Seth lunging at his sister, who was already a werewolf.

I shuddered.

Suddenly Jacob joined us. _The rest of the Cullens want to meet Anne. Would you come straight to the house? _He asked.

_We'll be right there,_ Seth and I said at the same time. I put on a burst of speed.

_Looks like Leah's going to have a run for her money,_ Jacob said as my speed increased.

Seth remembered our conversation about running with coyotes.

_You ran with coyotes?_ Jacob asked.

I shrugged mentally. _When you're that lonely you'll do anything. They're not that bad. I remembered playing with the pups. _

_Weird! _Embry broke in.

_They're sweet. Except when they bite your tail,_ I amended.

_Yeah, it was a little annoying when Nessie bit me, _Jacob said.

_I don't know, I thought it was funny. _Embry said. _Rosalie thought it was hilarious too._

_Why all of the aggression? Why killing?_ I asked.

I sensed Jacob and Embry looking at each other, confused.

_We're natural enemies. Werewolves are made to kill vampires. We protect human life. The Cullens don't kill people so we made a truce with them. And there was the whole me falling in love with Bella thing. It didn't exactly warm Rosalie to me._ Jacob said.

I still didn't get it. There was no such thing as 'natural enemies'. There was predator and prey, sure. But one of my strong beliefs was in peacemaking. Didn't they know about the white feather here?

_White feather? _Seth asked.

_An old tradition in my family,_ I explained._ Whenever we got in a fight, we would hand each other_ _a white feather. The feather symbolized peace. We would stop fighting and work it out peacefully._

They didn't know what to say to that. Finally Jacob said, _Looks like we've found a diplomat._


	5. Friends and Family

Seth and I phased just before the tree line ended. Hand in hand, we walked up to the big house. Jacob and Leah joined us. Leah glared at me.

"Leah, knock it off!" Seth complained. "You'll find someone! Calm down."

I glanced at Seth, confused. He looked at me apologetically.

I didn't have time to think about it. Jacob opened the door and ushered me inside.

I was struck again by how open and light it was. Dr. Cullen and a woman I didn't know were standing by the back door. She had soft brown hair and was more curvy then the others. You could almost say she was plump.

A very muscular man was standing next to a beautiful blonde. Next to them were another woman, short, with spiky black hair, and a blonde male.

Edward, Bella and Nessie stood by the door. Nessie ran into Jacob's arms.

"Welcome," said the woman next to Dr. Cullen. "I'm Esme."

I smiled tentatively. Esme came over and took my hand. Her hand was icy cold, but it felt nice how she accepted me.

"Come meet everyone," she said. I immediately had her pegged as the maternal type. Seth followed as Esme towed me over to the others. My smile was real now.

"Anne, this is Jasper and Alice."

Jasper smiled and a feeling of peace swept through me. I knew what he was doing and raised an eyebrow. "I was doing fine, but thanks," I said.

Alice laughed the sound was like bells. She came forward. "He can be annoying can't he?" She smiled at Jasper, who was trying to look remorseful. He failed miserably.

I smiled, "It's okay. I have a feeling I'll have to get used to irritation." I glanced teasingly at Seth. Alice laughed again, this time she was joined by Jacob and Leah.

Esme towed me along to meet the other two. "This is Emmett and Rosalie."

Emmett smiled. "Run while you can. This place is a madhouse."

I rolled my eyes. "No, not really. You should see my house on Saturdays."

He laughed. Rosalie scowled. "Great, another one. We'll never get the smell out!"

I looked at her earnestly, "I'm really sorry for the inconvenience."

Her mouth twitched, like she was trying not to smile. "A sense of humor," she leveled a glare at Jacob. "At least it's not dumb blonde jokes."

"Dumb blonde jokes are awful," I agreed. "I know a blonde. She's obviously very intelligent and won't take any guff."

"And who is this blonde?" Edward asked.

I looked at Rosalie. "I'm looking right at her."

Rosalie smiled at me. "Well, that's a first."

I smiled back. It seemed like I had found a friend.

"Oh!" Alice said. Her eyes glazed over and then she sighed. "Charlie's coming to visit. Sue's with him."

Bella sighed. "At least my eyes are dark enough that they won't bother him."

I was confused, and then I remembered Seth's memories of newborns. They had bright red eyes.

"Can I go?" Leah asked Jacob.

"Of course."

Leah stalked out. "Oh, hey Charlie, hi Mom." We heard her say just outside the door.

A knock reverberated through the house. Emmett dragged all the werewolves over to the huge flatscreen to play with an X-box. I followed and shook my head at the game. _Again with the violence,_ I thought.

Instead I focused on Seth, and how he was enjoying himself. I half-heartedly listened to the conversation at the door.

"Nessie, I swear you've grown another foot! Here," a grunt as Charlie picked her up, "I got you an early birthday present."

Nessie clapped her hands and there were sounds of paper being torn. Exclamations of awe filled the front room.

"That's beautiful Charlie," came Bella's voice. All of them appeared in the doorway.

I immediately noticed the present. On Nessie's bronze curls, lay a tiny tiara. My keen eyesight read the inscription on the bottom. 'To my little Princess'

_Awww. Okay, that was sweet._

Charlie's eyes widened when they saw me. Sue's tightened. I gave them a smile.

"Anne, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

I remembered the 'need to know' agreement that he had made with Jacob. "Seth invited me. I don't know why, since he's playing an incredibly violent game and is ignoring me. But it's nice to be invited."

Seth heard this and abandoned the game to sit next to me. He proceeded to kiss me thoroughly until I was gasping for breath.

I blushed at the expression on Charlie and Sue's faces. He looked a little shocked, Sue looked like she was planning on having a sex talk with her son. Edward nodded slightly at my thoughts. _Jeese, I hope I'm not around for that one_, I thought.

Seth gave me a pleading look until I rolled my eyes and sent him back to the video game. Rosalie settled in next to me.

"Edward told me that you're part Abenaki. What's that tribe like?" she asked.

This started a long conversation about Abenaki history, which morphed into a conversation about state parks and how they needed to be protected.

"Soon there will be no places where we can hunt!" Rosalie said. I shook my head. "What?" she asked.

I pointed to myself, "Animal rights activist and a vegetarian. That argument is definitely not going to work on me." This started up a whole new discussion about morals and ethics. We finally noticed that everyone was staring at us.

I also realized that it was 2:00. I had to get ready to go to work. I said my goodbyes; Rosalie gave me a hug, which shocked everyone.

Seth walked me out the door and we took off running. This time we didn't phase, but stayed human.

"I can't believe that Rosalie didn't bite your head off!" he exclaimed.

"Why? She's nice."

Seth looked at me in awe. I rolled my eyes. Soon we were at the border. Paul walked us across and left us at Sue's house. I went upstairs, while Seth got something to eat.

Soon I headed down, was kissed by Seth, and went to work.


	6. Grandmother

I got back to Sue's house around 7:00. I blinked sleepily. There had been three births. Three! I was exhausted.

I stumbled through the front door. Seth caught me up in a hug.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Just a long shift. I'm so tired." I said. Seth helped me through the living room. I was too sleepy to fully acknowledge Sam and Emily. I gave them a half wave. Seth gently guided me up the stairs. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

It was 9:00 when I woke up. Seth snored beside me. I got out of bed carefully. Quickly I got dressed and headed downstairs. Voices out of the kitchen distracted me.

"Anne is a lovely girl. I'm enjoying having her live here," Sue said.

"She's the sweetest soul," an aged cracked voice said. I froze. I knew that voice. I barreled through the doorway and threw my arms around my Grandmother.

"Grandmother! What are you doing here?" I asked.

She laughed. I took in her appearance. She was wearing her usual ripped jeans and tee shirt. Her face was a mass of wrinkles, but her eyes were as sharp as ever. Her hair was silver. She wore it in a braid down her back.

"I came to visit you. I missed you too much! You can't expect to just walk out of my life and have me not see you anymore," Grandmother chuckled.

I threw my arms around her again. "I missed you too."

"Why don't you show me your bedroom?" she asked.

I bit my lip. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"And why not?"

I hung my head. "Because Seth's still sleeping."

I braced myself for the response I knew was coming.

"Anne Morningstar Simon-Uley! What do you mean, 'Seth's still sleeping'? Why do you have a young man in your _bedroom?!_" Grandmother screeched. I heard a thud upstairs as Seth fell out of bed.

Sue got up. "I think I'll leave you two alone." Smiling, she trotted upstairs.

Grandmother got up and shook me. "I should take you home right now! Don't think I can't!"

A low growl came from behind her. I looked over Grandmother's shoulder and saw Seth. His entire body was shaking. The growl built in volume.

I broke Grandmother's grip and went to him. "Calm down Seth! She's my grandmother. Calm." I begged.

His shaking subsided. He still glared at the old woman. She glared back.

_Okay, damage control_, I thought. "Seth, this is my grandmother, Caroline Simon Morningstar. Grandmother, this is Seth, my---" I trailed off.

"Boyfriend?" Grandmother asked sourly.

I shook my head. "Soul mate." I said sheepishly. I looked directly at her. "Grandmother I found what I was looking for."

Grandmother was always one to catch on quickly. She glanced at Seth, still glowering. "And is he— part of it?

I nodded. Grandmother smiled and sat back down. "Alright. Why don't you tell me what happened."

I pulled Seth over to sit next to me. "I found out what I am, where I get it from, who my father was and that I have soul mate."

Seth looked at me worriedly. "We can't tell her---"

I cut him off. "I'm sure Jacob will understand. I'm not going to tell her anything that will break the treaty. She's my grandmother. She knows that I'm a wolf."

Grandmother straightened and her face paled. Seth pursed his lips.

I started telling her the short version of the story. I left out the parts about the vampires. Once I was done, I looked at her for her reaction.

Grandmother's face was composed. "You left out the Cold Ones."

Seth and I gaped at her. "How? What?" I said.

She grinned at our reactions. "I was a rebellious youth. I hitch hiked around the U.S, staying at various reservations. During my early twenties, I stayed here at La Push. Is George Black still alive?"

Seth and I couldn't remember how to close our mouths. Seth shook his head, slowly.

"Pity, he was great in bed." Grandmother said.

I shrieked, "Grandmother!"

She laughed. "You don't think that your old lady had fun in her younger days?" She sobered. "It was George that told me the legends. He believed in them. He had seen his father make the change."

I gritted my teeth. "And why didn't you tell me this when_ I _phased?"

Grandmother looked at me steadily. "I wasn't sure. I guessed that your father was Quiluete. I helped you as much as I could. But you needed to find out on your own."

I rolled my eyes. _Were all elders this annoying?_

Seth and I exchanged glances. What should we do? Before we could decide anything, a knock came from the front door. Sue barreled down the stairs and answered it. I heard Billy's voice, "They caught a trail. They headed out to follow it. Collin and Brady are staying in town."

The three of us in the kitchen stood up and went to the door. Sue looked uncomfortable.

"I assume that the trail was that of a vampire." Grandmother said. I smacked my face with my hand.

"Who are you?" Billy asked as he glared at Seth and me.

"I am Caroline Simon Morningstar. I'm Anne's grandmother." Grandmother said coolly.

Billy glared at Seth and I. "You broke the treaty!"

My temper flared. "No I didn't! She already knew everything because of your father!"

That shut him up, I noted with satisfaction.

Grandmother sighed and said, "Let's all go sit down and I'll explain." We all went into the living room and Grandmother told her story.

After that there was a few minutes of silence. Billy leaned back. "Hmm."

We looked at him. "Well," he said, looking at my grandmother, "You know everything. What are you going to do about it?"

Grandmother smiled. "I'm going to go back to Vermont and pretend I know absolutely nothing. I've gotten quite good at it. I'm going to occasionally visit Anne and demand that she visits me."

"Sure, sure." Billy said absently. He chewed on his lip. Then he grinned. "Charlie should take lessons from you."

"Charlie?" Grandmother asked.

"My best friend. He's the dad of one of the vampires." Billy said.

Grandmother blinked.

Billy told her the story. Seth and I added as we saw fit. Billy wasn't quite as biased as Sam was, but he still left things out.

Grandmother sighed when we were done. "I'd be happy to talk to Charlie. But my flight is tomorrow. I was lucky to get away this long."

Seth got up. "If there's a trail, then we should head over to the Cullen's. Maybe it's one of their friends that doesn't know about the treaty. Anyway, we should be over there."

I sighed as I got to my feet. "Today's my day off. I can stay as long as I have to. I just want to remind you that I'm not killing anything!"

Seth rolled his eyes. "As if I would forget."

"Grandmother, I'll be back as soon as I can." I said. "Unless… Can she come?" I asked Seth.

He frowned. "I don't see why not. We should ask Jake before hand."

I nodded. "Be back in a second," I told Grandmother.

Seth and I trotted outside to phase.

_What's up?_ Jacob asked.

We thought the morning's events at him.

_Great. One sec,_ he was speaking to Edward. _Can Anne's grandmother come here? She knows about the treaty_. Jacob ran through what we had told him. _Yeah, she can come. Esme wants to meet her. How will she get here?_

I laughed. _Oh, ye of little faith. She'll ride. _


	7. Grandmother meets the Gang

Seth and I trotted out of the woods. Grandmother asked, "Can I come?"

I nodded and walked over to the front step. Grandmother swung her leg over my back, settling into the dip between my shoulder blades. Billy and Sue gasped.

"It's alright. We've done it dozens of times." Grandmother said as she leaned to grasp my fur. "I'm old but I'm still spry," she called as I dashed away, Seth following.

_Are you sure about this?_ Seth asked.

I rolled my eyes. _She and have done this a lot. We once climbed Black mountain in under five minutes. _

_Where's that?_

_Dummerston, Vermont. It's a great hike. There are lots of blueberries._ I pictured the beautiful view.

_Oh_. Seth was silent until we reached the border. Jacob, Quill and Embry waited for us there in their wolf forms. They stared at the old woman perched on top of a giant wolf.

"You truly have found your family." Grandmother said.

I nodded.

_You are one strange werewolf._ Embry commented as they ran with us towards the Cullen's house.

_I know,_ I laughed. Then I sobered. _I wonder where I could have gotten that._ I eyed my grandmother. She was smiling like she always did when we ran together.

"You will come visit in the fall won't you?" Grandmother asked me.

I nodded. I'd have to, to get a real fall you had to go to Vermont.

_What's wrong with falls here?_ Seth asked.

I snorted, _Please! It's too wet to get any real color._ I smiled. _Sorry, I'm a little snooty when it comes to autumn. It comes from being raised in Vermont._

We reached the main house. Grandmother stepped off my back onto a stump. I nodded to her and went behind a tree to phase.

Jacob phased more quickly and went to talk to her.

"Hello, I'm Jacob Black. I'm the leader of this pack."

"It's good to meet George's grandson." Grandmother said.

I could hear the smile in Jacob's voice. "Did you know Grandpa well?"

"I dated him during my stay here."

Seth and I walked out to meet them.

"Culture shock, huh?" I said to my Grandmother, she rolled her eyes.

"Please! Nothing shocks this old lady anymore!"

We laughed. "Grandmother this is Quill," he nodded, "And Embry."

Embry smiled, "How did you get such a bizarre grandchild?"

Grandmother laughed. Before she could answer Nessie ran out. I saw Grandmother's face. In one second, Nessie owned her.

Nessie leapt up into Jacob's arms. She touched his cheek. "That's Anne's grandmother. She already knows everything." Nessie touched him again. "Um, would you like to hold her?" Jacob asked Grandmother.

She nodded and Nessie flipped out of Jacob's arms and ran over to her. Grandmother smiled as she picked up the imp.

Together we walked to the house.

Esme opened the door before we could knock. "Come in. It's a pleasure to meet you." She told Grandmother.

"I'm glad to meet the people who accepted my granddaughter." Grandmother said.

Esme introduced the family to her. I wasn't surprised to see Grandmother taking it all in stride.

Grandmother stiffened. She glared at Edward, "Don't read my mind young man, it's rude!"

Edward's expression was priceless. The werewolves [myself included] almost fell over laughing. Emmett joined us.

"Did I not mention that Grandmother has a strong sense of intuition?" I cackled.

Edward had recovered. "I'm not a young man, I'm older then you."

Grandmother gave him her 'sure darling, you go ahead and tell yourself that' look. "Due to your maturity level, I would say that you are three."

This produced more laughter. Edward was extremely disgruntled. "How do you do that? You're blocking your mind."

Grandmother smiled. "I've always been somewhat physic. It grew more powerful in my old age. I can block my mind, and get a vague sense of what people are thinking. I'm not the only one who can do this. My brother could as well."

The day went as smoothly as I could have hoped. Grandmother never put Nessie down. Her obvious affection for the child quickly won over her parents.

Grandmother and Rosalie got into a discussion about Abenaki legends. Grandmother told us the legend of how Coyote got her yellow eyes. This distracted the boys, Emmett and the males of the pack. They even listened to part of it.

All to soon it was time to go. Grandmother clambered onto my back, to the amazement of the Cullens, and we took off.

I thought as Seth and I ran. I had found everything I was looking for. I had a place in this world. Grandmother knew everything and wasn't weirded out by it. I glanced at Seth. And I had a wonderful funny guy that loved me. I had everything I needed.

Seth turned to look at me, _I love you._


End file.
